Time to Choose
by badkitty61589
Summary: Mirajane is throwing a party at the guild, Levy would like to go but in order to do so she must have a date. Jet and Droy drive her insane, will a certain Iron dragon help the situation or cause more chaos?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone!

I got a request from Xena Chara for a Gajeel x Levy story so here is the first chapter!

Read&Review&Enjoy!

XD

* * *

Levy Mcgarden was currently enjoying her morning walk to the guild. She enjoyed her walks, she always had people to say hello to and so many stores to pass by. Normally near the end of her walk her two best friends would show up and they would enter the guild together. Levy didn't mind them, but she really did enjoy her time alone. This particular morning she noticed a new book at her favorite book shop. She decided that she must go in and check it out.

"Good morning !" The woman behind the counter smiled as Levy walked in.

"Good morning , How are you?" Levy enjoyed talking to , she always had good book reccomendations and the latest news on Fiores authors.

"I am splendid, how are you? Did you notice our new arrivals this morning?" Ms. Tavers left the counter and walked with Levy to their new arrivals section.

"Oh I am fine, yes I saw in the window. How exciting!" Levy loved new books. Ms. Tavers handed Levy three books.

"These are the newest ones, I'll give you the usual discount since you come here so often." Ms. Tavers walked back to the counter and Levy followed with her new books.

"You are too kind , thank you so much." Levy placed the books on the counter and looked out the window while Ms. Tavers checked them out. The minute she looked out the window she regretted it, standing out side were her two friends. Now it wasn't that Levy didn't want them around, it was just that they didn't enjoy books as she did. She loved books, sharing this morning moment with them was not a very appealing idea.

"Well there are those two dashing young fellows. When are you going to start going out with one?" Ms. Tavers asked, breaking Levy out of her thoughts.

"Wha-Oh no! They are my friends I wouldn't-" She was interrupted by the two boys walking in.

"Yo Levy! Let's go to the guild for breakfast already." Jet walked straight up and took the books off the counter.

"I'll carry your books for you." He gave her a smile.

"C'mon Levy." Droy walked up and smiled as well. Levy could see the look on face.

"Well aren't you two nice. You don't want to keep them waiting. Tell me how you like the books later." She waved the three off and out of the store. Levy tried to smile but sometimes she really just wanted to enjoy her morning walks alone.

"So Levy what did you get this morning?" Droy asked.

"I just got some new books." Levy replied as the three walked together in the direction of the guild.

"Well these seem pretty heavy." Jet remarked as they walked. Levy laughed,

"I could carry them you know." She reached for the books and Jet stepped back and moved his arms up out of her reach.

"No I can carry them." Jet continued to move his arms to the side and up to keep the blue haired mage from getting the books. It was all fun until a large guy walked by and knocked into Jets arms causing the books to fall.

"NO!" Levy dived down to stop the books from falling into the mud. This resulted with a face full of mud.

"LEVY!" Jet and Droy both yelled. They helped her up and noticed the mud on her face and top. She smiled,

"I saved my books." She held them up. The boys were still staring at the mud on her.

"Oh." She took her pen out and wrote clean. In no time her clothes and face were all clean.

"Well then, lets get to the guild I am hungry." She stated as the boys continued not moving.

"Levy I am so sorry!" Jet yelled as she started on her way. She turned around and gave a smile,

"No harm done, c'mon!" She laughed as they ran to catch up with her. They continued their walk with Idle chit chat when Jet noticed something.

"Hey guys, I think I have a bruise on my arm." He had pulled up his sleeve and there were three perfect circles on his arm. He scrunched up his face.

"Whoever ran into me hit my arm pretty hard." He pushed his sleeve back down.

"I wonder who it could have been." Droy mumbled. The three had arrived and the guild and pushed open the doors. They walked to the bar.

"Hi Mira!" Levy took her seat and placed her books on the counter.

"Morning Levy! More books today?" Mira smiled. She walked over to Levy and the boys. They each took a seat on Levys side. She saw how they both pined for Levy. She mentally shook her head, Levy would have to choose one of them one day, who knew when that day would come.

"So what can I get everyone today? The usual?" She didn't have many people come this early for breakfast, the few who did normally had the same thing every morning. The three nodded. She set off into the kitchen to get their breakfast.

"So whats the plan for today Levy?" Jet asked as she opened one of her books.

"Hmm we could go look at the job board." Levy said as she started reading the introduction in her book.

"Jet and I can go look, you just enjoy that book we'll be back." Droy said as he stood up and motioned for Jet to follow.

"Yeah we can go check." Jet stood up and walked with droy to the Job board. The two noticed Gajeel also looking at the board. They ignored him as they read through the jobs listed. Jet was closest to Gajeel when he noticed the piercings on Gajeels arm. He then thought about the bruises on his arm, perfect circles.

"HEY!" Jet yelled at Gajeel. Gajeel barley moved, he simply lifted a metal eye brow.

"YOU'RE THE GUY WHO BUMPED INTO ME THIS MORNING." Jet pointed a finger into Gajeels chest. Gajeel still had no reaction.

"Hey that means you're the one who made Levy fall into the mud!" Droy joined in. The two were facing Gajeel, both very angry.

"Well aren't you going to say anything?" Jet yelled.

"I don't know why the fuck you two are talking to me." Gajeel turned to leave when Jet ran around Gajeel to stop him from leaving.

"Hey we aren't done with you." Jet stood in Gajeels path.

"Yeah!" Droy joined jet.

"Move." Gajeel said, neither one moved. Gajeel sighed and changed his arm into a pole and hit them both throwing them to the ground. He continued walking to the bar.

"Hey!" This time it was Levy. Gajeel stopped and stared at her.

"You can't just go hitting my friends." Levy yelled. She was standing in front of the bar. Gajeel smirked she looked great when she was angry.

"Well they were asking for it." He said as she continued to fume.

"I have a hard time believing that." She snapped. He frowned and walked straight up to her, standing directly in from of her. Their height difference was intensified with how close they were.

"Good thing I don't care what you believe." He growled. She stood her ground.

"Now move shrimp." He added. She made no motion to move. He smirked.

"Then I guess I'll move you myself." He picked her up and placed her to the side.

"See you around bookworm." He grabbed his drink from the bar and finished it in one gulp. He placed the empty mug on the counter and left the guild. Levy was furious, there was something else but she wasn't sure what it was. She could still feel where his arms had picked her up, she couldn't beleive he had done that, and those nicknames! She couldn't stand it. She walked over to her friends that were getting up.

"Are you guys okay?" She asked as they stood up.

"Yeah I think so..." Jet streched.

"Ow." Droy streched out his arm wincing.

"That one hurt." He added. Levy sighed, at least they were okay. One day she would deal with that giant idiot. The three went back to the bar where their food was waiting for them.

"Hm That Gajeel, so grumpy." Mirajane said as Levy took a bite of her food.

"I don't think _thats_ his problem." Levy rolled her eyes. Mirajane gave a smile.

"Oh Levy I'm throwing a party this weekend, we are going to have dancing and drinks and games!" Mira started,

"It will be fun! I think you should come." She wiped down the counter as she waited for a response.

"Well I guess I could come." Levy thought about it. It wouldn't hurt to have fun, she wasn't one to go to many parties or drink.

"Oh by the way, bring a date." Mira said as she walked off. Levy dropped her fork, Jet and Droy were both looking at her.

"Well if you need a date Levy I could go with you." Jet spoke as he moved closer to her.

"No she obviously will go with me." Droy said as he placed a hand on the counter near her.

"Why don't we let Levy choose!" Jet yelled at Droy. Levy was not liking where this was going. She didn't want to choose one of them, that was not how this was going to work.

"Yeah she can choose!" Droy yelled back. The two were silent as they looked at her waiting for an answer.

"WELL?" Jet asked impatiently. She did not want this to continue but she didn't want to choose either.

"C'mon Levy, which one?" Droy pushed on.

"I-I DON'T KNOW!" She grabbed her books and ran out of the guild. The two boys sat in shock. Levy ran down the streets of Magnolia past all the stores and main parks until she reached her secret park. It was small and had only a few trees. She sat in the grass and sighed. She could never choose between her friends, who knew what that could do to their friendship. She started to give a little cry as a tear slipped down her cheek, she never thought she would have to pick from those two.

"What the hell? Are you crying?" A voice broke her thoughts. She looked up and sitting in the tree was Gajeel. She quickly wiped her tears away.

"I was not." She stated crossing her arms. He jumped down from the tree and sat in front of her.

"What?" She asked as he started sniffing.

"Yeah you were crying." Gajeel said. She grabbed a fistful of grass and threw it at him.

"I was not!" She picked up her books and prepared to leave. Gajeel brushed the grass out of his face and stood up. He grabbed her arm,

"What's wrong shrimp?" He pulled her back. She pulled at her arm,

"Don't call me that!" She yelled struggling.

"Okay bookworm." He smirked as he watched her pull at her arm.

"Stop with the names!" She yelled again.

"Then tell me whats wrong." He said. She dropped her books and tried harder to break away.

"No! Now let me go!" She yelled. He lifted her off the ground and brought her to face him dangling in the air.

"TELL ME WHATS WRONG." He stated, smirk gone. She stopped fighting.

"You don't want to know." She said quietly. He rolled his eyes and placed her on the ground.

"Try me." He said as he leaned on the tree. She looked at the ground.

"Mirajane is throwing a party this weekend and she said to bring a date and then JEt and Droy were fighting over who I should pick-" She was interrupted by his boisterous laughter.

"What! I'm being serious here!" She yelled as he laughed. He didn't stop so she picked up her books and ran before he could catch her,

"BAKA GAJEEL!" She yelled as she ran. He quieted down his laughter as he saw her run. He was still leaning on the tree,

"So a party this weekend? Sound interesting..." He streched and walked in the direction of his house. He was pretty sure he was free this weekend.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Remember to review!

Also I do take requests for Fairy Tail couples!

XD


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the wait everyone!

I'll see if I can fit another chappie soon!

Read&Review&Enjoy!

* * *

Levy ran all the way to Fairy Hills. She could not believe that Gajeel laughed at her, and loudly too. She shouldn't have expected him to understand why she was upset in the first place. She slowed to a walk as she stepped through the gates. Lucy was walking with Cana,

"Woah what are you doing back so soon?" Lucy asked as the two girls walked up to Levy. Levy shifted the books in her arms.

"I uh really wanted to read these new books so I ate and ran." She gave a half smile and moved past the two mages.

"Hm something is up with her. Jet and Droy didn't even accompany her on her way back." Erza told Lucy. The two shrugged and made their way to the guild for breakfast. Levy opened the huge doors and made her way to the stairs. Her heart was beating quickly as she replayed the scene in the park in her mind. She shook her head and walked down the hall to her room. She shifted her books again to grab her key form her pocket. That stupid Gajeel he doesn't know what Jet, Droy, and I have been through. Levy leaned on the door as it opened. The thick smell of books and parchment calmed her down. This was her space and she loved it. She kicked the door close behind her. She maneuvered herself around the tall piles of books and got to her bed. As she was placing the new books down she noticed something on her bed. She placed the books to the side and reached for the item. It was a large envelope. It was strange course parchment. She put her finger under the lip of the envelope and pulled it open. Inside was a slip of paper,

"I'll be there. Pick you up at 7." She let the paper fall. Who could have left this on her bed? Her attention was then brought to the wide open window near her dresser. Her eyes widened, some one had been in her room! Not only that but they could have taken something! She looked at the paper once more, it wasn't signed. She flipped it over and there was something else scrawled on it.

"I only took one thing." She froze, they took something! She started looking around her, what could they have possibly taken?! She left the slip of paper on her bed and began scrambling about her room looking for anything that might have been missing. She knocked some books over as she looked over her table and dresser. That was when she noticed it. Her mother's necklace was missing. Why would anyone take that? It was broken so she kept it for sentimental value. Levy sunk down next to her bed. Why? Why? Why? Who would do this to her? Levy let her head fall to her knees she wrapped her arms around her knees.

"What a day." She sighed. She didn't even know how to figure out who her mysterious robber was. She decided that she would just have to move on with her day and ask people if they had seen her necklace when she went to the guild for lunch. She brought herself to stand and sat on her bed. The piece of paper was on top of her stack of books.

"Well, maybe it will make a good bookmark." She grabbed the paper and her book. She opened the book up and delved into the story immediately. She let her mind float into the story and time had no meaning to her at the moment. She let herself fall deep into the story to the point that she hadn't even notice the sun go down. She closed the book, the sun was setting outside her window. Her stomach growled, of course she had missed lunch. She placed the book on the dresser and stood up to stretch. The setting sun reminded her to close the window before she left this time. As she closed the window she thought she saw someone in the trees below. She looked again but there didn't seem to be anyone. She shook her head and grabbed her key. She looked at the two books on her bed and picked one to read with her dinner. She locked her door and walked down the hall with her book. She saw one of the doors opened and peeked in, it was Bisca's room.

"Levy! Hey where were you earlier?" Bisca walked up to Levy.

"I was so lost in my book I forgot about lunch, are you heading to dinner?" She asked the tall mage. Bisca nodded and closed her door,

"Let's go!" Bisca yelled and started towards the stairs. Levy giggled,

"Okay!" She followed the girl and the two made their way down the stairs. As they walked the sky dimmed and started to fade into a navy blue.

"At least the weather is nice." Bisca said as they headed down one of the main streets. Levy was glad that Bisca was walking with her, she never really liked walking alone as it got dark.

"Yeah, It is nice." Levy clutched her book closer, the street lamps started to turn one. The two walked silently and made their way to the guild without problems. Levy let out a sigh of relief and walked towards one of the tables in the corner. She opened her book when Mirajane made her way over.

"Where did you disappear off two? Jet and Droy were like two lost puppies!" Mira saw the book and shook her head,

"Of course, anyway your usual dinner?" Mira asked, Levy nodded,

"Oh and Mira, can you not let the guys know I am here? I don't really know what to say to them about tomorrow's party." Levy was nervous just thinking about it.

"Okay." Mira went off to get Levy's food. Levy then remembered the note and fiasco that she had in her room. Maybe she should tell Mirajane? She wasn't sure. This was such a strange situation. How in the world did Levy McGarden get wrapped up in this?!

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Let me know what you think!

Also message me if you have a special request for a Fairytail pairing!

Thanks!~


End file.
